Dimah Ali Umar al-Masri
Dimah Ali Umar al-Masri is a character in Just Cause 3. Personal info Dimah was Egyptian. Her office at Cava de Rebelles and her lab at Grotta Contrabandero have a picture of her and a man resembling Tom Sheldon, dated 6/87. She does not seem happy to be near him, but the man's hand is on her shoulder. Career She used to be an Agency field agent during some kind of a mission in Guatemala. During that mission she got in some kind of trouble and Rico rescued her. During that mission her forward operations base was the USS Codetalker. Since then she has been researching Bavarium. She references that she used to research Bavarium for General Di Ravello's weapons, before joining The Rebellion. This is confirmed again in the mission A Long and Dangerous Road where Tom also reveals that she's a US scientist "on loan" to Di Ravello. According to the collectable Di Ravello audio diary tapes, she received the burns on her face from a blow torch that Di Ravello used to make her work harder. She worked on projects such as the Wingsuit for Rico, as well as explosives and other pieces of equipment used by Rico. She dislikes her former colleague Zeno Antithikara, but believes him to have had an adequate level of intelligence. She dies in the mission The Shatterer of Worlds, sacrificing herself by using the FOW missile system at Falco Maxime: Centcom main tower to destroy all remaining knowledge of Bavarium technology. Depending upon the player's progress, her death may or may not have been unnecessary, because the Eden Corporation in the Sky Fortress DLC is still in possession of advanced Bavarium technology and now Medici has no new Bavarium technology to protect itself from these types of enemies in the future, except for the remaining Imperator Bavarium Tanks and Urga Mstitels that the Medici Military left behind after their defeat. Projects Before game launch, Roland Lesterlin said that Dimah is a "brilliant scientist and the one who'll make everything cooler". *Wingsuit. *GE-64. *New version of the Grappler. *Her office at Cava de Rebelles has a blueprint of the Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom, indicating that it might have been designed by her. *Her lab at Grotta Contrabandero has a blueprint of the Squalo X7 boat. *"Bavarium scanner". A device featured in the mission Conflicting Interests. *"Bavarium Attractor". A device featured in the Scrapyard scramble event. This event is said to be patented by her. *Bavarium Wingsuit, a upgraded version of the wingsuit which had an engine and weapons. This Wingsuit is available after the mission, Suit Up, in the Sky Fortress DLC. Quotes *"Bavarium can be refined into powerful explosive or almost unlimited fuel source." *"Oh Rico - Bavarium is in the wrong hands!" *"No no no, not part of the Rebellion, but share the same enemy." (referencing Annika Svennson and Teo) Trivia *The character was first announced by Roland Lesterlin, in a game interview for Gamescon 2015. *Al-Masri is an Egyptian Arab surname and means "the Egyptian". Gallery Dimahs office interior at Cava de Rebelles.png|Blueprints of a Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom and a personal picture from the summer of 1987. Grotta Contrabandero (Dimahs lab).png|Her lab at Grotta Contrabandero. JC3 wingsuit.jpg|The Wingsuit, one of her creations. Category:Characters in Just Cause 3 Category:Content